


Watch What You Say

by JingleBee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Bede receives an unexpected gift.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop (Pokemon)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 456





	Watch What You Say

**Author's Note:**

> hey nyall

Bede hated Motostoke. This big, crowded, noisy, dirty city. He found it beneath him. He had no idea what he was even doing here. There’s a million more important things he could be doing right now than what he was about to do. Like reading, for example. He must have turned into an absolute fool overnight to even consider being here, especially for this reason. As a matter of fact, he should probably turn back right now, just because. At least, that’s what Bede thought until he saw him, standing over by the streetlight in front of Motostoke’s main gate. He could pick that mop of purple hair out of a crowd. Bede scoffed, and yet his legs turned to jelly under him. He took a deep breath, and sighed it back out. Might as well get it over with, he thought. He steeled his nerves so his legs wouldn’t be so uneasy when he walked over to him. Bede watched as he got closer, his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the night sky above them. Trying to be cool as always, Bede presumed. The mere sight of his nonchalant attitude in the face of what he was doing should have infuriated him, but yet, Bede’s heartbeat picked up. He finally got close enough to where he was behind him, getting a face full of the large duffle bag over his shoulders, and the puffy jacket he wore. 

“Alright Hop, out with it.” Bede spoke to get his attention. “What’s the meaning of you calling me out here to this place, at night no less?”

Hop turned on his heel at the sound of his voice, and Bede looked his bright yellow eyes, dotting his dusty brown face like two pools of sweet honey in the sunlight. Hop gave his trademark goofy smile at him, pulling his hand from his pocket to wave at him, and Bede looked away.

“Hiya, Bede!”

“Don’t ‘hiya’ me!” Bede said. “Why have you called me here? I have important training with Opal to do if I’m ever going to overtake that old crone’s gym, I do not have time to indulge you in...whatever it is you want. Spit it out already.”

“Come here.” Hop merely said.

Bede had to hold in his annoyed growl, as he walked up and took his place at Hop’s side at the bridge. Hop got onto the ledge, and took a seat. 

“Have a seat!”

Bede leaned over the edge and looked down at the water. It was a long way down, and he wasn’t sure any of his pokemon could catch him if he were to fall.

“Go on!” Bede smiled. “Unless you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared!” Bede snapped.

Bede, not wanting to be shown up by the likes of him, eased his way onto the ledge. But not before swallowing the spit in his mouth in fear. His spine stiffened so he wouldn’t fall off, and he tried not to look at the water. Just at the stars that Hop was looking at. Hop did the same, occasionally looking at Bede to see him entranced by the lights in the dark.

“Beautiful, innit?” he asked.

Bede looked back at him.

“I...suppose.” Bede said, before remembering his place. “I still don’t know why I’m here.”

“You remember when we first met? It was right outside the city. You really ran right through me, you were that strong!” Hop chuckled.

“You want an apology for me being the better trainer?” Bede scoffed. “Or is there an actual reason for this trip down memory lane?”

“Nothing like that, mate!” Hop smiled. “I...I wanted to give you something, is all.”

“Give...me something?” Bede asked, confused.

Hop started to dig in his pocket, pulling out a small, black box.

“Here.”

Bede snatched it out of his hand. He may have disliked the boy, at least that what he told himself, but he wasn’t going to turn down a gift. He smugly smiled as he opened the box up. BUt his smile turned into a look of surprise. It was a watch. Not a wristwatch, but a pocket watch. It looked like a golden orb with a small knob at the top. 

“I noticed since you became a gym trainer, you never wore that fancy watch you always wore before.” Hop said. “I asked around, and heard it was gift from Rose. I know you used to work for him and all, so I figured you might want a new one. I saved up a lot of money for it!”

Bede remembered his old watch from the chairman. A gift from him. No, a sign of subservience to him. Rose used to lavish him with all kinds of gifts as a means to keep him complacent. As long as he performed well, he would give him anything he wanted. He still felt guilt at having been cast aside by him when he was just trying to do as he was told. 

“Open it up!” Hop said.

Bede was shaken from his awful thoughts, and pushed the button on the knob to open the watch. Inside, on one half, the actual watch part that told time. But on the other side, a small picture of Bede’s League Card as a Fairy type trainer. It was signed, “From, Hop.”, in his practically abhorrent handwriting. Bede’s face started to warm and his eyes started to well with tears a bit, until he closed his eyes. 

“I...thank you...Hop, but...I…” Bede started, trying not to get overcome with emotion. “I didn’t get you anything…”

“You don’t have to!” Hop beamed. “It’s all good!”

“But I want to…” Bede said softly.

“Huh?” Hop asked.

Bede looked deep into those bright pools of honey Hop called eyes with his own. As they locked eyes, Bede’s heart wanted to jump from his chest. Somehow, their hands found each other. And then, their faces. They pulled themselves into a kiss. The feeling of Hop’s soft lips, always smiling with such bold confidence, warmed Bede’s body. His soul as well. Bede wanted more, and pushed his face into it. It wasn’t until they pulled back apart, breathless, that Bede realized what they had done.

“I should go!” Bede said, hopping off of the ledge. “I-if you tell anyone about this I’ll make you pay!”

Bede wanted to run. But instead he took a last look at Hop, and blushed.

“Thank you again.” Bede said. “For the watch.”

Hop flashed a toothy smile as Bede walked away. He then crossed his arms behind his head, and looked up at the sky.

“You’re the man, Hop!” he congratulated himself.

* * *

Later in Ballonlea

Bede practically danced his way into his room at Opal’s gym. As soon as he got in, he took another look at the watch, and the inside. He smiled big. A genuine smile. One that he hadn’t made in years. He closed the watch back up, and held it to his face to place a small kiss open the outside.

“Hop…” he sighed.

“Well now, someone must have had a good time!” a voice broke his thoughts. 

  
Bede snapped his head back up, washing his lovestruck smile from his face to see Opal, sitting in his chair, drinking a cup of tea like she owned the place.

“G-get out of my room, old woman!”

“Ah, young love.” Opal cooed. “Such a lovely thing. Why, it reminds of when me and that nice Kabu-”

“I said leave!”


End file.
